


Из огня да в полымя

by AshD



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, Legacy of Transylvania, Panic Room: House of Secrets
Genre: AU, F/M, ООС, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, ангст, вампиры, вы где?, драма, насилие, наследники, наш фэндом пустует!, смена сущности
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshD/pseuds/AshD
Summary: Прочитав загадочный дневник, Моника поняла одно - из Шварцберга пора бежать, бежать, не оглядываясь, ибо обитающие в нём создания не имеют никаких причин желать ей добра.Оказавшись на противоположном конце света, она по иронии судьбы попала в руки Кукловода, который и понятия не имел, какую страшную беду навлёк на себя и своих пленников.





	1. Невероятное везение

Надев платье, которое сшил для неё Лоренцо, Моника горько пожалела о том, что в замке не было ни единого зеркала. Ей очень хотелось бы полюбоваться на себя в эти минуты — ибо она редко когда чувствовала себя красивой, но это платье сделало из неё настоящую королеву, по сравнению с которой даже Катти меркла. (Вопреки своему холодному нраву, Лукаш громко рассмеялся, услышав слетевшее с её уст столь самоуверенное сравнение, но ей было всё равно).

Настал момент, когда всё необходимое для званого ужина было собрано, духи Шварцберга — задобрены, а Данте — угощён рыбкой, а ей заняться было решительно нечем, кроме поисков хоть сколько-нибудь отражающих поверхностей — которых, к сожалению, не было. Так что пришлось удовольствоваться льстивыми словами Лоренцо — хотя тот, скорее всего, был в куда большем восторге от плода его собственных трудов, чем от её внешнего вида.

Оставалось лишь ждать заветного часа, часа, когда её представят деловым партнёрам Хозяина как его наследницу, что позволит ей несколько закрепить свою позицию в замке. Потому что Моника не могла не чувствовать, как эта самая позиция шатается, что твой маятник, только маятник может шататься вечно, если его не трогать, а статус наследника потерять было — раз плюнуть, что доказал опыт её предшественников, о которых ей рассказывал Джонатан. Примечательным было то, что некоторые из этих наследников так и не вышли из замка живыми, если верить намёкам — но ведь они были злыми и наглыми и заслужили своей участи. А она — Моника — не была такой. По-крайней мере, ей самой очень хотелось в это верить.

Оставалось ждать часа, когда Джонатан, наконец, обратит на неё внимание, как на женщину, хотя бы на долю секунды. Он просто не сможет не оценить её наряд — хотя бы из вежливости, хотя бы ради того, чтобы не ссориться с Лоренцо. Ожидать чего-то большего было бы глупо с её стороны, учитывая то, как он усердно старался не смотреть на неё, когда они разговаривали.

Хотя… эти сны…

Нет. Они не имели ровным счётом никакого значения. Они были плодом больного воображения старой девы, не более того.

***

 

Монике частенько снилось, как чемодан, в котором она спала, открывался, и внутрь заходил высокий мужчина. В полумраке его лицо было невозможно разглядеть, но она прекрасно знала, кто это. Она чувствовала запах его духов так, как будто он и в самом деле находился рядом. Чувствовала лёгкое прикосновение его рук к её золотистым кудрям, как будто оно и в самом деле происходило. Но наибольший трепет вселяло в неё ощущение его мягких губ на её шее, то, как лёгкие поцелуи перетекали в нечто совершенно невообразимое — создавалось такое впечатление, что он просто-напросто пожирает её.

Но было в этих снах и нечто странное — несмотря на необузданную страсть, с которой Джонатан набрасывался на её шею, казалось, что он совершенно не настроен двигаться дальше. В одном из снов Моника осмелилась положить его руки себе на грудь, а он вздрогнул так, что даже оторвался от её шеи. На этом, собственно, сновидение и прервалось.

После этих сновидений она просыпалась истощённой настолько, что едва находила в себе силы двигаться. Ничто, кроме хорошего кофе, не могло взбодрить её. Как хорошо, что его в замке можно было найти с лихвой, а иначе Моника давно испустила бы дух от дикой усталости.

И если вначале ей это казалось странным, то потом в памяти понемножку начинали всплывать предупреждения однокурсниц из колледжа — мол, в организме тридцатилетней девственницы могут происходить по-настоящему жуткие и необъяснимые вещи, и ей бы лучше не шутить с таким, а найти себе дружка (или, на худой конец, подружку). Их советам Моника не внимала никогда, но сейчас её голову заполнили мысли о том, что, может быть, есть в их словах определённая доля правды.

Несмотря на образ жизни, близкий к аскетизму, она придерживалась прогрессивных взглядов, и считала, что видеть эротические сны — совершенно нормально. Правда, это не мешало ей чувствовать себя виноватой и молить богов о смерти, когда ей случалось встретиться с объектом своих мечтаний наяву.

***

 

Розовое платье длиной в пол, с огромным разрезом и умопомрачительным декольте выглядело шикарно даже само по себе, без дополняющего образ шарфа и чёртовой подвязки, придающей всему виду нечто интимное. Нет, на самом деле Моника привыкла носить короткие шорты, а у её любимой футболки было такое декольте, что те из румынов, которых ей довелось повстречать на пути к замку, обычно качали головой и с осуждением бормотали слово «Панарамэ»*. О его значении она догадалась сразу, хотя румынский язык был ей неизвестен. Но ей был слишком дорог этот новый стиль одежды, чтобы обращать внимание на мнение окружающих: резкая перемена в предпочитаемой одежде — единственный пункт из длинного перечня запрещённых строгой тёткой вещей, который она осмелилась нарушить. Пусть уже после смерти этой самой тётки.

И всё же, эта подвязка выглядела уж слишком вульгарно. Поэтому она решила всё-таки скрыть её платьем, чтобы, как выразился Лоренцо, «показать её ограниченному числу избранных». Или что-то в этом роде, она уже не помнила точно.

И… факт состоял в том, что у Джонатана словно на лбу было написано, что он Избранный.

Шёлк выскользнул из её рук и платье упало на пол. «Передвигаться в нём будет сущим адом», — подумала Моника и вздохнула. Ну что ж, красота требует жертв.

Не успела она поднять его и положить на место, как в гардеробную с грохотом влетел Данте, уронив на своём пути почти все манекены (Монике не хотелось оказаться там, когда Лоренцо увидит последствия этого небольшого торнадо).

— Лукаш приказал нам передать вам, милая Хозяйка, чтобы вы отнесли ему пресс-папье, которое он забыл неизвестно где, — объявила стражгулия.

В этом коротком предложении уместилась вся суть её статуса в Шварцберге. Формально, она была Хозяйкой огромного состояния, плюс замка и его окрестностей, а на самом деле — девочкой на побегушках у сборища неблагодарных хамов.

Почувствовав укол раздражения (как случалось всегда, когда упоминался Лукаш), Моника спросила:

— А у него самого не найдётся времени на то, чтобы поискать его?

Данте пожал каменными плечами.

— Данте не посмели задать Лукашу такой наглый вопрос. Данте не хотят неприятностей. Кстати, у вас не найдётся рыбки для Данте?

Моника вздохнула ещё раз. Это проклятое пресс-папье придётся, всё-таки, поискать — не то мирной жизни в замке настанет конец.

— Нет, — соврала она, — Прости, Данте.

На самом деле рыбы у неё было хоть отбавляй, но она хранила её для обмена на предметы объединения коллекций.

***

 

Той ночью ей опять приснился один из тех снов. Она поняла, что спит, когда услышала знакомый стук крыльев летучей мыши в чемодан. Судя по звуку, мышь была совсем маленькой, так что его нельзя было списать на местных нетопырей, огромных настолько, что даже Лукашу было трудно от них отбиться.

Чемодан вновь открылся, и внутрь как обычно зашёл Джонатан. Желая изменить, наконец-то, сценарий сна, Моника набросилась на него первой. Она толкнула его в сторону полок с одеждой, затем впилась в его губы так жадно, как будто от этого зависела её жизнь. Джонатан нехотя ответил на поцелуй, а потом оттолкнул её и почему-то начал рассматривать свою руку. Приглядевшись внимательнее, Моника застыла в ужасе — он порезался опасной бритвой; из небольшой ранки струилась кровь.

— Прости, — шептала она, целуя порез, — Прости-прости-прости.

На этом сон прервался, хотя утром Моника могла бы поклясться, что всё ещё ощущала во рту солоноватый металлический привкус.

***

 

Самым очевидным местом, где можно было найти пресс-папье, был кабинет. Моника долго уговаривала себя пойти туда; не факт, что Джонатан находился сейчас там и ей пришлось бы с ним встретиться. Он даже говорил, что в это время он пойдёт на охоту с Августом, хотя Моника представить себе не могла, как они выберутся из запертого замка.

Но, к её величайшему сожалению, что-то помешало их планам и теперь секретарь именно в кабинете и находился.

— Могу ли я быть чем-то полезным? — вежливым тоном поинтересовался он. Моника чуть не умерла со стыда.

«Да, притворитесь, что меня здесь нет, пожалуйста», — подумала она, но вслух спросила:

— Вы не видели тут золотого пресс-папье? Лукаш просил меня искать его.

— Как ни странно, никаких пресс-папье тут не наблюдается, — всё так же вежливо ответил он, — Но, кажется, я видел одно в гостевой. Может быть, именно его и ищет Лукаш. На вашем месте я бы поспешил забрать его оттуда, пока Катти не заметила и не присвоила его.

Катти никогда не испытывала особой нужды в канцелярских принадлежностях, но золотая вещица не могла не пленить её сердце, и поэтому Моника решила отправиться в гостевую как можно скорее. Отвернувшись, она заметила, что Джонатан держит одну из рук под столом.

— Вы… вы в порядке? — краснея, спросила она. В один безумный миг ей показалось, что её сны могли оказаться явью.

— Да, разумеется, — ответил секретарь, с выражением недоумения на лице, — Стесняюсь спросить: а почему вы интересуетесь?

— Я увидела во сне, что вы поранили руку, а сейчас вы держите её под столом, — заявила она, о чём тут же пожалела, ибо Джонатан посмотрел на неё, как обычно на неё смотрел только Лукаш: то есть как на умалишённую.

— А я увидел во сне, что меня пытается пристрелить эльфийский король. Извините за сарказм, но…

Испытывая невыносимый стыд и ненависть к себе, Моника выбежала из кабинета.

***

 

«Разумеется, это всего лишь сны, глупая ты идиотка», — ругала себя Моника, ожидая того, что Катти натянет на себя одежду и наконец пустит её в свою обитель. Она бы и дальше стала придумывать для себя всякие «лестные» титулы, состоящие из столь же плеонастических выражений, если бы «горничная» не вышла из гостевой, держа в руках искомый Лукашем предмет и какую-то книжку.

— Вот то, о чём вы просили, — сказала она, — А в этом дневнике вы найдёте ответы на все тревожащие вас вопросы. Вообще-то, Лукаш запретил мне его вам показывать, но мне кажется, что если вы не будете знать обо всём, то так и продолжите скитаться по замку, шумя, как тысяча стражгулий, и мешать мне спать.

Всучив Монике предметы, Сарк вошла обратно в гостевую и заперлась там. Наследница открыла первую страницу и на обратной стороне обложки прочитала «Дневник Джона Сьюворда». Книжка была довольно толстой, так что в ближайшие три дня (а именно столько осталось до званого ужина) ей было, чем занять свой ум.

***

 

«Мой предок — чудовище»

«О Боже мой, у Джонатана была жена»

«Графа все ненавидели»

«Он — чудовище, как и все те, кого он обращал. Вампиры»

«Вампиры — чудовища»

«Моего предка все ненавидели — и он исчез»

«А теперь исчезают наследники»

«Не надо быть гением, чтобы понять, что к чему»

Все эти мысли наводнили голову Моники сразу же, как только она дочитала дневник. Если судить по этим записям и по тому, что она наблюдала лично за время своего проживания в замке — все те, кто её окружал (за некоторыми исключениями, вроде Данте), были вампирами — безжалостными монстрами, которые в глубине души сами мечтали быть уничтоженными.

Какая-то часть её упорно отрицала это, ссылаясь на то, что вампиров просто не могло существовать, а легендарный граф Дракула был не более, чем суровым правителем. Но — с другой стороны — предполагалось, что каменные горгульи не могли ни говорить, ни двигаться — на то они и каменные. А Данте, например, исправно делал и то, и другое, чем очень вредил окружающей среде.

По-крайней мере, теперь нашлось объяснение тому, почему с ней обращались, как со слугой — отыгрывались за угрозы графа «превратить их всех в своих холопов». А что случилось с самим графом? Судя по дневнику, они его всё-таки уничтожили, а судя по рассказам Джонатана о предыдущих наследниках, они стремились истребить весь его род.

«Меня пригласили сюда на бойню», — с удивительным спокойствием сказала себе Моника, «Я никогда не стану Хозяйкой замка, зато стану закуской для вампира».

Ей нужно было бежать из Шварцберга, бежать, куда глаза глядят. К счастью, бежать было не поздно — они не успели ещё заразить её своим недугом — иначе бы она это почувствовала. Согласно тому, что писал доктор Сьюворт — первый симптом состоял в наличии кошмаров. Монику кошмары не мучили, так что ей ещё можно было спастись. Для неё ещё была надежда.

Она даже не собиралась разобраться в том, кто такие они. Ей просто хотелось выбраться из замка — и у неё, кажется, начал зарождаться план побега.

***

 

В тот самый день, когда должен был состояться этот злосчастный званый ужин, розовое платье уже не казалось Монике таким прекрасным. Наоборот, она теперь видела в нём не более, чем симпатичную обёртку от конфеты — конфеты, которую, скорее всего, сожрут в этот же вечер.

«Я должна была догадаться, что это ловушка, сразу же при прочтении письма с приглашением», — корила себя она, — «Всё это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой».

Слёзы капали на каменный пол. «Какой же я была наивной, раз считала, что мне действительно может достаться нечто столь величественное, как этот замок!».

По-крайней мере, конец её истории не был и вполовину таким ужасным, каким мог бы быть, попади она к торговцам органами — или, того хуже — людьми целиком. Уж лучше быть заживо съеденной вампирами, чем стать проституткой в какой-то Богом забытой стране.

«Что-то поздновато я задумалась о своей безопасности».

— Нет смысла плакать над пролитым молоком, — послышался чей-то голос у неё за спиной. Моника обернулась и увидела Мариуса — единственное существо в замке, которое бесило её сильнее, чем Лукаш.

«Ничего, скоро меня убьют и я больше не буду вынуждена терпеть его компанию», — с мрачным удовлетворением подумала она.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — спросила Моника, изображая удивление.

— Вы явно жалеете о том, что прибыли сюда. Не спрашивайте меня, как я об этом догадался — иногда мой гениальный ум поражает даже меня самого. И не пытайтесь отрицать очевидного факта — вы невзлюбили это место и мечтаете покинуть его. Но — послушайте меня, мудрейшего из всех замковых! — раз уж вы здесь, то постарайтесь…

Но Моника пропустила мимо ушей дальнейшую (несомненно полную мудрости) речь Мариуса: в столовую вошёл Джонатан. Она вздрогнула. То, что она о нём узнала, не заставило её дурацкую влюблённость исчезнуть.

«А ведь у него есть жена, и она — лучшая из всех женщин, когда-либо ступавших по Земле».

Добавлена в копилку ещё одна причина ненавидеть себя.

— … Вы вообще слушаете, что я говорю?! — возмутился Мариус, поняв, что она невнимательна. Не получив ответа, замковый удалился, пробормотав что-то про неблагодарных юнцов, не желающих прислушаться к старшим.

«Он хочет убить меня», — говорила себе Моника, всё ещё смотря на Джонатана, и тем не менее, сердце её наполнилось трепетом и нежностью.

— В роли статуи вы, конечно, смотритесь лучше, чем в роли владельца замка, но я бы всё-таки попросил вас подвинуться — видите ли, у некоторых (в отличие от вас) есть важные дела, и им срочно нужно пройти.

Услышав раздражённый тон Лукаша, Моника вышла из столовой. Кого-кого, а уж его-то она слушать бы не стала — тем более сейчас, в её последний день в Шварцберге. Плюс ко всему, весь народ собрался в столовой, так что у неё была возможность наконец-то реализовать свой глупый и чреватый летальным исходом план.

— Вы сегодня прекрасно выглядите.

Перед ней стоял Август.

«Чудно, вот и он сейчас войдёт в столовую, а я смогу заняться делом».

— Благодарю, — улыбнулась Моника и сделала реверанс, про себя подумав, что последний жест был, всё-таки, перебором. Однако времени обратно не вернёшь. К тому же, его комплимент тоже походил на перебор — может быть, изначальный вариант наряда и выглядел неплохо, но с дополнениями в виде дурацкого зелёного ридикюля (в котором находились её документы и кредитная карточка), бесчисленных колец, амулетов, дорогой шляпы и шпаги он смотрелся попросту абсурдно. Удивительно, что Лукаш не съязвил, увидев её в таком виде. Должно быть, он и в самом деле очень торопился завершить свои дела.

Август присоединился к остальным обитателям замка, а она прошла дальше по коридору, и наконец увидела то, что искала — самого большого нетопыря, которого можно было найти в замке.

Теперь перед ней стояли целых три проблемы — как вывести это чудище в лес, оседлать его и полететь на нём как можно дальше от Шварцберга со всеми его прелестями. Да, она всё ещё собиралась бежать. Влюблённость в Джонатана не отменяла её желание жить. План побега был предельно прост. Конечно, была высока вероятность падения, но разве не лучше погибнуть по своему выбору, чем уйти из жизни так, как решили другие?

Она подбежала к нетопырю и начала угрожать ему шпагой. Тот быстро понял, что к чему, и увернулся.

— Молодец, а теперь двигайся чуть левее, — приговаривала Моника, готовясь к очередному рывку. Главное, чтобы сама мышь не перешла в наступление — это могло надолго задержать её в замке, а то и вовсе испортить её план.

Но, к счастью, нетопырь действовал именно так, как она и хотела, и в скором времени она вместе с ним вышла в лес. Осталось выполнить самую трудную часть плана — подобраться к животному сзади, оседлать его и улететь, прежде чем кто-либо из вампиров успел её заметить. На этом этапе начались проблемы, потому что мышь никак не хотела поворачиваться к ней спиной и начала огрызаться. Получив удар крылом в бок, Моника пошатнулась.

— Спокойно, парень, спокойно. Я не собираюсь причинять тебе вреда.

Нетопырь уставился на неё своими круглыми чёрными глазами так, словно понимал её речь. Странно, почему она раньше не замечала, какие они милые. Моника уже начала жалеть, что с самого начала не попробовала обратиться к нему по-хорошему.

Чувствуя себя совершенно глупо, она отбросила шпагу куда подальше. Теперь её жизнь зависела только от госпожи Фортуны.

— Прошу, не двигайся, — просила она животное, пока старательно пыталась привязать к его шее свой дурацкий шарф. (Оставалось только надеяться, что она не задушит его в полёте).

Но аксессуар оказался слишком коротким для толстой шеи нетопыря — к тому же, будучи сделанным из того же материала, что и платье, он мог легко соскользнуть из рук Моники во время полёта — и тогда она была обречена. Она отбросила в сторону и его; ей оставалось уповать лишь на силу своих мышц.

— Пожалуйста, чувак, вытащи меня отсюда, — шептала молодая женщина, обнимая нетопыря сзади и пытаясь устроиться на его спине.

Почувствовав на себе тяжесть, тот попытался вырваться, но Моника держалась крепко — как-никак, это был её единственный шанс сбежать — а потом взлетел так резко, что она чуть было не ослабила хватку, рискуя тем самым упасть. Её сердце ушло в пятки, а колени словно налились свинцом. Шляпа слетела с головы в первую же секунду полёта, но ридикюль удержать удалось — не зря же она привязала его к подвязке (правда, не было никаких гарантий, что в дальнейшем она выдержит; она могла запросто либо лопнуть, либо соскользнуть с ноги. «Будь проклят Лоренцо со своими шелками!»). Её позиция оказалась максимально неудобной: грудь выскочила из декольте, волосы лезли в глаза, а ноги торчали в воздухе — она была просто не в силах зацепиться ими за спину летучей мыши. Мало того, в какой-то момент ей начало казаться, что скоро и руки тоже не выдержат.

В скором времени, однако, нетопырь начал лететь ровно, и Моника всё-таки зацепилась ногами за его спину, отчего полёт стал ещё более неловким, чем прежде, и она подозревала, что очень скоро животное выбьется из сил и приземлится где-нибудь. Хорошо бы не в окрестностях замка. И хорошо бы он не решил поужинать ей после высадки. А то получилось бы глупо — сбежать от тех, кто хотел её съесть, а потом быть съеденной тем, кто, собственно, помог ей бежать.

***

 

Нетопырь, однако, оказался намного крепче, чем ожидала Моника, и прошла целая вечность, прежде, чем он действительно пошёл на снижение. Молодая женщина понятия не имела, куда они приземлятся — она не смотрела вниз, пока летела, и это не из-за страха, а потому, что для неё сейчас всего, что находилось внизу, попросту не существовало. Она бы давно упала и разбилась, если бы попыталась шевельнуться хоть на миллиметр.

Мышцы рук болели невыносимо, как если бы она перегрузила себя тренировкой в спортзале. Ещё чуть-чуть, и её объятья бы разжались…

Ноги её опять повисли в воздухе, когда нетопырь резко спикировал. Туфли слетели почти одновременно. Испугавшись не на шутку из-за такого поворота, Моника вопила изо всех сил, но ветер дул так сильно, что она не могла расслышать собственного голоса. Она не сомневалась в том, что если ей когда-нибудь посчастливится снова посмотреть на себя в зеркало, то она увидит себя поседевшей.

Тем временем, земля всё приближалась… Моника уже готовилась к столкновению. И только когда почва была совсем уж близко, она вспомнила одну очень важную вещь: летучие мыши приземляются вниз головой. То есть она должна была упасть в любом случае. Приходилось только молиться, чтобы не упасть со слишком большой высоты.

Однако и на это осталось совсем уж мало времени: нетопырь влетел в деревянный павильон и, прежде чем схватиться за балки и повиснуть вниз головой, резко отклонился влево. Моника воспользовалась этой возможностью для того, чтобы наконец-то разжать руки — и свалилась на пол.

Удар спиной о доски вышиб из неё дух, и ей далеко не сразу удалось встать на ноги. Некоторое время она просто лежала и смотрела на своего спасителя — а тот, в свою очередь, уставился на неё…

— Спа…сибо, — слабым голосом выговорила Моника, искренне надеясь, что нетопырь не решит прикончить её за все страдания, которые она причинила ему на пути сюда.

Первое, что она сделала, после того, как встать — это поправить платье, и мысленно пообещать себе навсегда отказаться от декольте. Впрочем, кроме прикрытия срама это мало чем послужило, учитывая то, какой холод стоял на улице.

В замке — даже в его окрестностях! — было так легко забыть о том, что на дворе зима! Местный лес, казалось, был частью параллельного мира, потому что там было настолько тепло, что забыть дату вообще было легче лёгкого. Между тем, вспомнила Моника, наступило первое декабря.

Она пулей выбежала из павильона, и лишь чудом ни обо что не споткнулась — после путешествия ноги её плохо слушались, тем более, что на подвязке висел ридикюль. Молодая женщина быстро отвязала его и пошла дальше, вздохнув с облегчением. У неё были деньги и документы, а значит, и возможность вернуться в родную Англию. Но для начала нужно было хотя бы понять, где она находится и как пройти в аэропорт. Только и всего-то.

А ещё надо было срочно раздобыть тёплую одежду.

***

 

Мимо неё прошла огромная процессия, состоящая из людей, выкрикивающих девизы очевидно патриотического характера. Некоторые из них держали флаги Румынии и с гордым видом махали ими. Где-то вдалеке послышались песни. Со всех сторон толпу окружили солдаты и полицейские, призванные затушить любой возникший конфликт. То тут, то там, появлялись люди в национальной одежде.

Моника решила, что ей определённо стоит подойти к кому-нибудь и спросить, где находится ближайший аэропорт. Был шанс, что в толпе нашлась бы хотя бы пара людей, говорящих по-английски.

Ответить на её вопросы любезно согласился молодой полицейский, назвавший себя Раду.

Он немного рассказал ей о сегодняшнем празднике, хотя она его об этом и не просила, а потом всё же дал жизненно важную для неё информацию. Оказалось, нетопырь привёл её в Дендрологический Парк из города Алба Юлия. Они пролетели довольно длинный путь от Брашова — что было в принципе неудивительно, учитывая то, что Моника уже почти не чувствовала своих рук, то ли от холода, то ли от усталости. Ещё парень рассказал ей, что ближайший аэропорт — Международный Аэропорт Сибиу, а также подсказал, каким автобусом ей туда добраться. Такси настоятельно советовал не брать. На прощание он указал ей и на ближайший магазин одежды.

Сердечно поблагодарив Раду, Моника пробралась туда сквозь толпу. Так было теплее, хоть и существовал некоторый риск остаться без ридикюля. Хотя — какой беспринципный подонок стал бы заниматься воровством в день Великого Объединения?

***

 

Первый рейс до Лондона был назначен в 00:50. Переодевшаяся в тёплую одежду Моника терпеливо ожидала в аэропорту. Для неё этот день был днём феерического везения — мало того, что ей удалось выйти живой из полного вампиров замка, так ещё побег её пришёлся на национальный праздник, когда слиться с толпой было проще простого. Если бы они захотели её найти, им бы пришлось ай как нелегко. Кроме того — разве не стоило благодарить судьбу за то, что на последний рейс нашлись свободные места?

***

 

Той же ночью, уже в самолёте, Моника заснула, спрашивая себя, что же стало с её нетопырём. Она надеялась, что он нашёл себе безопасное укрытие — она успела привязаться к нему…

Во сне её не покидало ощущение, что за ней следит некто невидимый.

***

 

— Вы всё неправильно поняли, никто не желал вам лиха. Где вы сейчас находитесь?

***

 

Сон Моники был беспокойным — тело ныло после падения и многочисленных ударов о крылья нетопыря, а руками вообще почти невозможно было пользоваться. Она то и дело просыпалась от адской боли, и помимо этого, очнувшись в последний раз — ближе к семи утра — она начала кашлять. Сказывалась прогулка по зимнему городу в шёлковом платье. Казалось бы, её положение не может ухудшиться ещё сильнее, однако вскоре это произошло.

Лондон встретил её на удивление хорошей погодой — солнце грело так сильно, что ей пришлось снять куртку.

Первым делом она намеревалась поехать в свою старую квартиру, которую сдавала студентам — посмотреть, не убили ли они ещё друг друга за время её отсутствия, и вообще оценить состояние жилища. Раньше, до того, как поехать в Трансильванию, Моника заезжала туда в каждый субботний вечер, чтобы убедиться в том, что жильцы содержат квартиру в чистоте и порядке и не раздраконили в ней всё к чертям. Студенты, всё-таки, бывали разные — у одной из бывших коллег Моники, которая также сдавала квартиру, жильцы устроили перестрелку, и мало того, что убили кучу людей, так ещё и стены продырявили, сволочи.

Впрочем, её ребята всегда были образцом культурности и порядка — на их счёт нечего было беспокоиться. И всё-таки, хотя по логике вещей, её визиты к ним должны были окончиться давным давно, она продолжала их навещать, так как прониклась к ним симпатией. Те из её знакомых, кто имел счастье повстречаться с Тимом Моррисом и Дереком Грином, не переставал хвалить их вежливость и учтивость.

Они и были единственными людьми, с которыми Монике было трудно прощаться перед отъездом за границу. Родители шлялись непонятно где, вырастившие её дядя и тётя давно умерли, кузены разъехались кто куда, а с коллегами отношения не задались.

Куда проще было поладить с людьми, находящимися не в том положении, чтобы ссориться с ней.

Вот и сейчас, выходя из аэропорта, она вознамерилась поехать к ним. Хотя, для начала неплохо было бы заглянуть в больницу и провести обследование — кто знает, насколько серьёзными могли быть её ушибы.

***

 

В больнице, к своему неудовольствию, Монике пришлось задержаться (и потратить немалую сумму денег). Пусть ссадина на пояснице, к которой приложили мазь, и не представляла никакой опасности — хотя доктор ей и говорил, что она могла благодарить небеса, за то что удалось избежать перелома -, но вот о растяжениях мышц на руках пришлось позаботиться тщательнее. На протяжение двух дней ей каждые четыре часа прилагали к обоим предплечьям пузыри со льдом, которые держали по пол часа, что перестало ей нравиться после второго же раза. На руки наложили повязки и эластичный бинт. Отпустили домой с советом не забывать про период согревающих компрессов, который наступал после того, как в охлаждении уже не было необходимости, и обязательно обратиться за помощью, в случае чего.

Вроде бы за неделю растяжения должны были пройти.

Следующие два дня она проторчала в своей основной квартире, купленную на её долю тётушкиного наследства. О прогулках по Лондону было нечего пока и думать. Нужно было зализать раны — да и простуду заодно вылечить.

***

 

Выйти из дома Моника решилась лишь после того, как боль в руках ослабла в достаточной мере, чтобы она больше не чувствовала себя неполноценной. В свежем воздухе молодая женщина нуждалась отчаянно — в последнее время, из-за того кошмара, через который ей пришлось пройти в реальной жизни, сны становились всё менее и менее приятными. Ощущение того, что кто-то наблюдает за ней, пока она спит, не покидало Монику с той самой ночи, когда она села на самолёт, а в теле ощущалась всё та же слабость, что и после эротических снов с участием Джонатана.

Джонатан… Порой ей казалось, что она слышит, как он зовёт её, но она быстро отгоняла от себя эту мысль: она прекрасно знала, что её пристуствие поблизости досаждает ему не меньше, чем всем остальным обитателям замка. Чтобы лучше показать своё отношение к новоприбывшей «наследнице», он всячески старался игнорировать её и демонстративно заигрывал с Катти в её присутствии, когда та оказывалась рядом. Зачем ему её звать?

«Чтобы убить», — думала Моника в самые безумные из минут. Ей мигом припомнился весь ужас последних дней в Шварцберге, и то, почему она, собственно, и решилась на побег. У Джонатана была целая куча причин, чтобы захотеть избавить мир от графа и от его потомства. Поэтому он, скорее всего, либо сам запер врата замка, либо попросил кого-то ещё сделать это. В какие-то моменты Моника думала, что из-за этого заточения у неё началась клаустрофобия, так что ей надо было срочно куда-нибудь выбраться. Как ни странно, съёмная квартира представлялась, как идеальный вариант.

Стараясь больше не думать о Джонатане (хотя как можно было не думать о мужчине, которым насквозь пропахли все твои ночи?), Моника покинула свою уютную квартирку в Брикстоне и вызвала такси, которое должно было довезти её до Мейфэра. Она надеялась только, что не застанет парней врасплох.

***

 

Квартира в Вест-Энде оказалась почти пустой, если не считать тех предметов мебели, которые находились там изначально. Те успели запылиться настолько, что было понятно: Тим и Дерек съехали давно. Чувствуя лёгкий укол сожаления, Моника прошлась по всем комнатам.

«Итак, вот я и потеряла свою единственную связь с реальностью», печально подумала она.

Лишившаяся всякого шарма после ухода жильцов квартира стала ей ненавистна. Да, она всегда могла найти новых, но найдётся ли достойная замена для Тима и Дерека в качестве друзей? Следующие жильцы уже, наверное, никаких отношений с ней поддержать нe захотят.

Ощущая полнейшую безысходность, она повернула голову в сторону окна и случайно заметила лежащий на одной из полок книжного шкафа толстый конверт. В нём обнаружилась довольно внушительная сумма денег наличными и записка.

 

«Дорогая мисс Рид,  
Нам с Тимом очень жаль сообщить вам это, но мы вынуждены съехать. Мы не смогли больше позволить себе оплатить обучение в колледже, а значит и оставаться в городе не имеет никакого смысла. Арендную плату за последние два месяца мы приложили к письму.  
Мы бесконечно благодарны вам за проявленную к нам доброту и искренне надеемся, что вы прочтёте это письмо до конца августа, когда мы обвенчаемся. Будем весьма рады увидеть вас на нашей небольшой церемонии.  
С уважением,  
Дерек Грин».

 

Свой новый адрес мальчики написали сразу под подписью.

После прочтения письма, на душе у Моники стало невероятно светло. Это было просто невероятно — то, что эти два лучика солнца нашли друг друга и теперь счастливы вместе. Пусть и с учёбой не задалось — ребята были достаточно умны, талантливы и изворотливы, чтобы найти хорошую работу и без высшего образования. Было жаль только, что она не успела побывать на их венчании — хотя ей ничего не мешало нанести им визит прямо сейчас.

«Вот они удивятся, увидев меня», с широкой улыбкой подумала Моника. Казалось, этот день не мог быть счастливее.


	2. Пробуждение от иллюзий

Маленький городок с забавным названием Вичбридж, находящийся на юге от Лутона, таксист нашёл не сразу. Оказалось, сначала он думал, что его и не существует вовсе — в ответ на просьбы отвезти туда Моника получила посыл в самые глубины преисподней. Человек двадцать лет проработал таксистом, но не разу не побывал в этом месте. И на карте его не видел никогда — несмотря на то, что карты свои он постоянно актуализировал; последняя была выпущена в самом конце 1998-го года, за две недели до того, как его пассажирка сбежала из Шварцберга.

Однако потом он посоветовался с одним из своих знакомых по телефону и крайне удивился, узнав, что такой город всё же существует. «Ну дела!», воскликнул он, повесив трубку. За грубость извиняться не стал, зато согласился подвезти.

Вичбридж нашёлся только после нескольких часов езды вокруг Лутона, и, когда её высадили на окраине городка, Моника заплатила старому таксисту втрое больше, чем они договаривались изначально. Вообще-то, она не была очень богатой, но нужно же было ей хоть как-то компенсировать возможный убыток, причинённый человеку.

Старик чуть не расплакался.

От заправки, где она наблюдала за тем, как уезжает кэб, до того самого дома, адрес которого был указан в письме, Моника дошла за пять минут. Холодный ветер пробирал до костей, и она пожалела о том, что не надела куртку потеплее сразу же, как вышла из машины. Впрочем, она была уверена в том, что очень скоро согреется у камина, слушая рассказы Тима и Дерека, а потом рассказывая им о своих приключениях. (Она решила полностью исключить из своего рассказа сверхъестественные явления, чтобы её не сочли сумасшедшей).

Но она не смогла предвидеть того, что ей не доведётся ступить и шага за порог их дома — того, что очень скоро все её планы на тот вечер потерпят полный крах.

Зайдя за угол, Моника увидела страшное — на одного из её друзей, вышедшего из дома, чтобы вынести мусор, сзади напал какой-то мужчина в балаклаве, и явно пытался придушить тряпкой. Долго не задумываясь, она побежала в их сторону, подобрала крышку от мусорного контейнера и со всей силы ударила нападавшего по голове. Тот пошатнулся и выпустил тряпку из рук, а Дерек, лишившись чувств, упал.

Боль пронзила руки Моники с новой силой, но она постаралась сохранить непроницаемое выражение лица — незачем нападавшему было знать об её слабости. Он резко двинулся на неё, и прежде, чем молодая женщина успела отреагировать, выбил из её рук крышку и нанёс ей хук справа. Едва удержавшись на ногах, она набросилась на незнакомца и попыталась схватить его за шею, но тот ударил её коленом в живот. Она согнулась от боли, и это дало ему шанс приложить свою проклятую тряпку уже к её носу. Та была мокрой — причём субстанция, которой она была пропитана, была чем угодно, но только не водой. Об этом можно было догадаться хотя бы по резкому запаху, который был таким навязчивым, что продолжал обжигать ноздри даже после того, как Моника задержала дыхание.

Из последних сил она ударила по руке незнакомца, но удар оказался настолько слабым, что рука с тряпкой сдвинулась лишь ненамного. Этого, однако, хватило для того, чтобы она с облегчением вдохнула ночной воздух. Отчаявшись, она выхватила из руки нападавшего тряпку и выбросила её куда подальше, за что получила ещё один удар по лицу.

Еле сумев подняться на дрожащих ногах, она с отчаянным воплем сделала рывок, пытаясь добраться до брошенной крышки контейнера. Но незнакомец удержал её, а затем сбил с ног, ударив ногой в колено. Растянувшись на земле, Моника поняла: на этот раз ей уже не встать. Всё было кончено.

Это было так смешно — проделать столь долгий путь, спасаясь от мощных и ужасных порождений тьмы, чтобы потом быть убитой каким-то жалким человечишкой!

Последним, что она увидела, перед тем, как вырубиться, была та самая злосчастная крышка… Зелёная… А на ней — наклейки с Spice Girls… Она всегда ненавидела Spice Girls…

***

 

Очнувшись, Моника обнаружила, что к её, мягко говоря, неприятным ощущениям, прибавилось ещё и сильнейшее головокружение, как при отравлении. «Этого мне ещё не хватало», подумала она.

Она открыла глаза и поняла, что не знает, где находится.

«Наверное, это Тим поспешил нам с Дереком на помощь, нейтрализовал врага и понёс нас в дом». Тим всегда был крепким и сильным парнем. Находись он рядом с ней и Дереком в момент нападения, он заставил бы того незнакомца горько пожалеть о том, что посмел поднять на них руку — что, по предположению Моники, в конце-концов и случилось, но приди он раньше, обмороков можно было бы избежать.

Она с интересом оглядела помещение, в котором находилась — унылого вида чердак с полусгнившей мебелью. На стене находилась фотография дома (который совсем не походил на дом её друзей), явно сделанная человеком, страдающим от болезни Паркинсона, а по обе стороны от неё — игровой аппарат (!) и рабочий стол с компьютером. Это помещение не назовёшь комнатой из дома мечты, однако что-то в её атмосфере натолкнуло Монику на мысль, что студенты, бросившие колледж из-за нехватки денег, никогда бы не смогли позволить себе такой дом.

— Эй, вы, там, я очнулась! — крикнула она достаточно громко, чтобы её было слышно даже на первом этаже, — Я сейчас спущусь, только проверю, не позвонили ли мне с прежней работы.

На самом деле ей хотелось узнать, не попытались ли до неё дозвониться из Шварцберга. Как ни странно, за весь долгий период, что прошёл после её побега из замка, такая мысль пришла ей впервые. Но сотового в кармане не обнаружилось.

Зато нашлась какая-то кассета. На ней был приклеен пластырь с надписью «Послушай».

— Если это Spice Girls, я убью Тима, — заявила Моника, а затем вставила кассету в находящийся на рабочем столе приёмник. Несколько секунд спустя, из динамика раздался высокий голос. Было непонятно, принадлежит ли он женщине или мужчине. Вероятно, он был искажён с помощью компьютера.

— Здравствуй, Моника. Меня зовут Кукловод и я хочу сыграть с тобой в игру. Ты заперта в доме со множеством комнат, в каждой из которых тебя ждут испытания. Они приблизят тебя к свободе, но чтобы проходить их, придётся подвергать риску свою жизнь. Ты уже доказала, что готова пойти на серьёзный риск ради чужой свободы. Теперь я предоставляю тебе шанс побороться за свою собственную.

Приёмник затих. Моника не знала, что и подумать. Вся ситуация сильно походила на розыгрыш, вот только слишком он был жестокий для Тима и Дерека.

Возможно ли, что его подстроил кто-то другой? Существовал один способ узнать это — исследовать другие комнаты.

***

 

По узким коридорам дома бродили усталые на вид люди, которые притворялись, что не замечают новоприбывшую. Несколько человек просто молча прошло мимо, когда она собиралась спросить что, собственно, происходит в этом месте и — на всякий случай — не видели ли они её друзей. В конце-концов она решила зайти в первую попавшуюся на её пути комнату. Дотронувшись до ручки, она вскрикнула — та оказалась ловушкой. Внимательно осмотрев ручку, Моника заметила, что вокруг неё расставлены осколки стекла. Тогда же до неё наконец дошло: она находится не в доме своих друзей. Её доставил сюда тот самый мужчина, который напал на Дерека возле его же собственного дома.

«Ты уже доказала, что готова пойти на серьёзный риск ради чужой свободы», вспомнилось ей.

На её глаза навернулись слёзы. Интересно, что этот подлец сделал с Дереком? Неужто убил его? Или всё же доставил сюда?

— Доступ в комнаты, как ты успела заметить, имеет свою цену… — раздалось из динамика. И снова этот жуткий, как будто искусственно обработанный голос.

— Да мне всё равно, можете хоть всю кровь из меня выкачать, мистер Тряпочка, — рявкнула Моника. На самом деле ей было не всё равно. Недаром же она сбежала из Шварцберга как раз для того, чтобы избежать подобной судьбы. Но этот «Кукловод» этого не знал, — Расскажите мне, что вы сделали с Дереком?

— Помнится мне, вчера вечером ты была не такой вежливой, марионетка.

— Я вам не марионетка! Где мой друг?! Где он?! Он хотя бы жив?! Отвечайте!

На это она ответа уже не получила, несмотря на то, что вопрос повторялся несколько раз, и с каждым разом её голос становился всё истеричнее и истеричнее, пока она наконец не осела на пол и не начала рыдать и биться головой о дверь.

Как раз в этот момент она открылась и в коридор вышел молодой мужчина.

— Что здесь происходит? — спросил он, а потом заметил сидящую на полу Монику, всё так же рыдающую и осыпающую Кукловода проклятиями, — Оу, вы, должно быть, и есть та самая новенькая, о которой говорила Дженни. Кстати, она попросила меня передать вам, что она ждёт вас на кухне, если мне доведётся с вами встретиться.

Увидев, что новоприбывшая не поднимается с пола — и вообще не обращает никакого внимания на его слова — он схватил её за левое предплечье и потянул к себе. И совершил огромную ошибку.

— ААА!!! — взвыла Моника. Боль в мышцах вернулась, во всей её неповторимой красе.

***

 

К счастью, молодой человек — по имени Джим, кажется — оказался доктором. Он внимательно осмотрел её, а потом одарил удивлённым взглядом.

— Как вы умудрились заработать столько травм за один раз?! Даже мой брат на такое не способен…

Моника фыркнула. Сказать бы ему правду полностью, и он записал бы её ещё и в ряды поехавших психов.

— У нас с Кукловодом произошла небольшая стычка до того, как я попала сюда.

Глаза Джима выдавали уже откровенный шок.

— Вы видели его в лицо?!

— К счастью, нет, а то бы он меня сразу отправил к праотцам. Но не все эти травмы я получила за один раз: растяжение мышц, например, я заработала три или четыре дня назад, и даже побывала в больнице. Разве вы не определили это сразу же, доктор?

В ответ на это доктор пожал плечами.

— Я — врач, а не Шерлок Холмс, мисс. Всё, что я вижу, это то, что разрыва у вас нет, к счастью. Видите ли, несмотря на то, что в этом доме мне довелось иметь дело с самыми разными случаями, должен признать, что травматология — не моя специальность.

— А кто вы по специальности?

— Венеролог.

Преисполнившись возмущением и почему-то ощущением бессилия и беспомощности, Моника потеряла дар речи. Несколько секунд она просто ошарашенно смотрела в глаза Джиму, а потом он хихикнул.

— Эта неостроумная шутка полностью окупилась выражением вашего лица. Видели бы вы себя в этот момент!

«Он пытается развеселить меня», поняла Моника, «Отвлечь от мыслей о Дереке и Кукловоде». Может быть, он и был благонамерен, но всем известно, куда проложена дорога этими самыми благими намерениями. Да и потом, это так же походило на шутку, как Мариус — на баскетболиста.

Стараясь вложить как можно меньше яда в свой голос, Моника предложила Джиму осмотреть ещё и ссадину на пояснице. Просьбу пробудить Кундалини она сумела сдержать в себе — всё-таки нехорошо грубить единственному врачу в округе; одним небесам известно, во что это может вылиться.

***

 

Когда Моника всё-таки пошла на кухню, с заново перевязанными руками и острее, чем когда-либо, ощущая собственное бессилие, Дженни уже ушла. Зато нашлась записка от неё: «Этот салат я приготовила специально для нашей новенькой. Не смейте брать!». И, конечно же, кроме этой записки, на столе ничего не было.

***

 

Она видела кабинет, освещаемый лунным светом, и Джонатана, разглядывающего книжные полки. То тут, то там, в комнате можно было заметить паутинку-другую. Одна из них почти дотягивалась до головы секретаря. Чем вообще занималась Катти, вместо того, чтобы банально прибраться? Зашёл Ивор, объявил, что понял, наконец-то, как именно наследнице удалось выйти из замка. Он думал, что она могла отловить нетопыря и улететь на нём. Сама мысль об этом казалась абсурдной.

— В таком с-с-случае она, должно быть, уже мертва, — со скучающим видом заключил он.

— Нет, — объявил Джонатан отрешённым голосом, — Она жива, я это чувствую: но это только пока.

— Разреш-ш-шите с-спросить — почему именно она?

— Моника дошла в своих поисках куда дальше, чем все остальные наследники, при этом не раз доказав то, что она достойна вступить в наследство — а это было бы нелепо, если бы она предварительно не стала одной из нас.

***

 

Сон постоянно прерывался, а Моника сотрясала воздух сухими рыданиями каждый раз, когда просыпалась. Она перестала понимать, где кошмарный сон, а где реальность, не менее кошмарная.

***

 

Дженни оказалась красивой рыжеволосой девушкой, напоминавшей Лауру хотя бы тем фактом, что она тоже не помнила своего прошлого. Она успела рассказать ей всё, что ей было известно о себе, в первые же полчаса знакомства. По окончанию её рассказа, Моника чувствовала сильное головокружение — и она не была полностью уверена в том, что оно было вызвано только изматывающим сном.

— Извини, что я вчера не дождалась тебя на кухне, — говорила ей та, пока они обе проходили испытание в гостиной, — Мне нужно было отнести Джеку кое-что из съестного, пока он не умер с голоду (Джек у нас такой, вечно отвлекается на планы побега и порой забывает даже нормально поесть).

Услышав это, Моника подумала, что надо бы объединить силы с этим Джеком; кроме него, никто другой в этом доме, похоже, особо не стремился выйти наружу, что было странно, учитывая то, как обращался со своими «марионетками» Кукловод.

— И кстати, — продолжила Дженни, — Я знаю, что ты вчера так и не получила свой салат. И даже догадываюсь, кто именно его стащил. Извини за это.

В ответ на это Моника махнула рукой. Дженни незачем было извиняться за то, что натворил другой человек, особенно учитывая то, что она вовсе не была обязана приготовить этот салат. Кроме того, Моника прекрасно отдавала себе отчёт в том, что она и сама бы пошла на кражу еды со стола, окажись на месте того человека. Но о последнем факте она решила промолчать.

— Вам незачем извиняться, — начала было она, когда Дженни прервала её:

— Я же просила не обращаться ко мне на «вы»*! Меня это ужасно раздражает. И да, я считаю это правильным — поднять боевой дух новичков, готовя для них мой фирменный салат. Я приготовлю тебе ещё один, раз уж первый исчез безвозвратно. Только… дело в том, что ступка и пестик тоже пропали. Не могла бы ты их принести, пожалуйста? Они найдутся в гостиной с первой попытки.

Последние три предложения заставили Монику напрячься.

«Стоп. Где-то я это уже слышала.»

***

 

Когда боль утихла и от простуды не осталось и следа, Монику наконец-то начали эксплуатировать ещё хуже, чем в Шварцберге. Найди мне тепловизор, помоги мне приклеить на стену дурацкий паззл, поймай ворону — брр! Но самым трудным и раздражающим был поиск предметов во внутреннем дворе — эти бесконечные лазанья по кустам и дереву, карабканье на вышку и постоянный ремонт качелей (проделав это в тысячный раз, Моника твёрдо решила убить того, кто их без остановки ломал) довели бы до белого каления даже более спокойного человека, чем новое Перо.

Да, теперь все именно так её и называли. Приведя её в свой дом, Кукловод пообещал научить свободе, тогда как на самом деле отнял всё, что у неё когда-либо было. Даже имя.

В памяти постоянно всплывал Джонатан, рассказывающий эпизоды из истории румын…

Он оторвал от неё кусок мяса, и заставил его кровоточить именно таким образом, который был ему более всего люб… Оторвал кусок мяса и назвал его единым живым организмом.

«Однажды я доберусь до Кукловода», обещала себе Моника, «И тогда визг этой свиньи станет слышен во всех Объединённых Королевствах — а может и дальше, если я очень постараюсь».

Сны, тем временем, стали страшней и более непонятными. Несмотря на то, что все ушибы и растяжения давно прошли, молодая женщина продолжала чувствовать себя ужасно слабой, и взгляд Джима с каждым днём становился всё мрачней…

***

 

— Вы сделали поспешные выводы, прочитав дневник доктора Сьюворда. Я, увы, не тот Джонатан, о котором там говорится, а Хозяин — не тот граф, на которого велась охота. Я этого никогда никому не рассказывал, но у нашего Хозяина даже нет благородного происхождения — он родился в семье свинопасов на территории, в те времена захваченной Галицко-Волынским Княжеством. Будучи человеком из народа, он даже после обращения в вампира не стал чудовищем, которое полагает, что ему все должны по праву рождения. В отличие от того же графа, которого, кстати, мой тёзка успешно отправил на тот свет. Наш же благородный Хозяин исчез при несколько иных обстоятельствах — узнав о политической обстановке в стране, 30 июня 1940-го года он уехал из Замка и больше никогда не вернулся. Он думал, что станет новым Буребистой — а стал пылью под ногами тех, кто сильнее. Я чую в вас его гнев, и мне это очень не нравится. Настоятельно советую вам взять себя в руки и не совершать глупостей — вы нам очень нужны. Вы слышите меня, не смейте ничего предпр…

***

 

До Моники дошло то, что её сны реальны, лишь тогда, когда она впервые после того, как получила письмо из Шварцберга, посмотрела на себя в зеркало, то есть при первом посещении только что обнаруженной гостевой (в то, что находилось в ванной она никогда не смотрела — будучи слишком занятой тем, что старалась как можно надёжнее спрятаться от камеры). Рассмотрев себя сейчас, она ужаснулась: из зеркала на неё смотрело бледное, тощее нечто с огромными синими мешками под глазами, волосы у неё поредели и стали жирными, несмотря на ежедневное мытьё головы, а взгляд казался пустым, мёртвым. Она выглядела, как наркоманка с приличным стажем — и никак не могла понять, почему.

Пока не увидела их — две параллельные короткие царапины на шее, прямо как в описании Джона Сьюворта.

— ААА!!! — завопила Моника. Увиденное настолько потрясло её, что на мгновение весь её мыслительный процесс прервался. В голове царила мёртвая тишина; возникло ощущение, что её окутала беспросветная тьма, которой так любила пугать её тётя…

— Что случилось? Опять Дерека своего ищешь? — послышался раздражённый мужской голос у неё за спиной.

Моника не стала оборачиваться, чтобы не увидеть ненавистное ей лицо Райана, на котором, похоже, навеки застыло саркастичное выражение. Оно было очень уродливым — как, впрочем, и лица всех остальных обитателей особняка. Даже Дженни в своей красоте выглядела невыносимо гротескно и карикатурно.

Это всё с ними сделали они — Кукловод и его дьявольский дом, который, казалось, обладал сознанием и ощущал удовольствие оттого, что внутри него рушились человеческие судьбы. И если наказать Кукловода за всё, что он сделал, было трудно, то проделать то же самое с домом было попросту нереально. Это желание было крайне глупым и детским, но Монике очень хотелось бы найти способ заставить его страдать так же сильно, как и все те, что через него прошли. А потом сжечь его к чертям и на его месте построить общественный туалет.

— А, собой любуешься. Тогда понятно, откуда этот вопль ужаса. Я сам при первом взгляде на тебя еле от него воздержался.

Услышав заявление Райана, Моника громко рассмеялась.

— Да, я — урод. Мы все здесь уроды! Исцарапанные, ушибленные, ежедневно видящие одни и те же пейзажи, слышащие плач раненных и умирающих, молящиеся уже даже не Всевышнему, а человеку, который над нами возвышается, просящие об элементарных лекарствах и даже об еде, и унижающиеся, как дрессированные животные для того, чтобы их получить! У марионеток нет лиц; мы все уже почти по-настоящему стали марионетками. И я к этому состоянию ближе всего! А ведь сколько я тут проторчала? Месяц? Полтора месяца? Я уже не помню, я… я потеряла нить времени с тех пор, как оказалась в этом аду.

Тяжёлый вздох.

— А ведь это говорит человек, не видевший Первого Акта! Какая же ты слабачка, Перо! Бесполезная. Чёртова. Тряпка для мытья полов. Я всегда так говорил, только окружающие, похоже, с ума посходили, и не перестают твердить «символ свободы, символ свободы». Да если ты — символ свободы, то мы все сгниём здесь! Все — и Кукловод в том числе…

Дверь захлопнулась. Моника улыбнулась — уж очень ей понравилось это «и Кукловод в том числе».

— Надеюсь, ты отдаёшь себе отчёт в том, что всё, ранее сказанное тобой, применимо и к той жизни, которую ты вела до того, как попасть в мой дом. Забавно то, как некоторые способны понять мировые трагедии только тогда, когда ощущают их проявление в малых масштабах.

Голос из динамика разозлил Монику. Она схватила сломанную скрипку с пола и изо всех сил кинула в висящую в углу камеру.

— Заткнись!!! — с ненавистью крикнула она, — Закрой свой поганый рот, ничтожество, извращенец, псих…!!!

Она вздрогнула, почувствовав, как с потолка на неё дождём полилась холодная вода.

— В следующий раз, когда захочешь так сделать, имей в виду: у меня есть доступ не только к противопожарной, но и к вентиляционной системе.


	3. Отчаяние, ужас и страх

Той ночью Моника решила не засыпать, чтобы снова не начать слышать Джонатана с его замечательными историями. Она была зла на него — возможно, в намного большей мере, чем на весь остальной мир. У него не было никакого права обращать её без её согласия!

«Она достойна вступить в наследство», вспомнились ей его слова. И она была готова на это, приехав в Шварцберг — вот только никто её не предупредил, что вместе со статусом наследника прилагалась сущность чудовища!

Синяя ваза полетела в стену и разбилась о неё.

Оказалось, что всё это время… он и в самом деле вытворял с ней все эти вещи по ночам, а утром смотрел ей в глаза так, будто ничего не произошло… А ведь сама-то она ненавидела себя за то, что якобы видела во сне! Вот же паршивец! Негодяй! Подлец!

Она — вампир! Она, которая росла в семье вегетарианцев и с самого детства была приучена к тому, что человеку, как существу разумному, стоило бы проявить милосердие к братьям своим меньшим и всеми силами избегать их убийства — даже когда речь шла об его собственном пропитании! Она, которая никогда раньше не давила ни тараканов, ни пауков, а мух вылавливала живыми и отпускала за дверь! Вампир! Кровососущее беспринципное нечто, которое питается всей живностью, что попадается на его пути… Ибо кровь — это жизнь.

Кровь — это жизнь…

Вслед за вазой в стену полетела большая бутылка с эликсиром, которая также разбилась. По полу разлилась прозрачная золотистая лужица.

Надо же, а на полу эликсир смотрелся далеко не так привлекательно, как в бутылке… Чёрт, как же всё это было абсурдно!

Других вещей, которыми можно было кидаться, на тумбочке больше не нашлось, так что пришлось Монике осесть на кровать и начать громко рыдать.

— Так, я не понял, мне снова охладить твой пыл, или как?

Голос Кукловода, доносящийся из динамиков, более не приводил в такую же ярость, как раньше. Разве теперь он имел какое-либо значение?!

Рыдания не прекратились.

«О, тётушка, за что мне всё это?!»

***

 

В конце концов, с Моникой случилось то, чего она и боялась: она погрузилась в сон — крепкий и реалистичный, какие частенько случались у неё в последнее время, особенно после того, как она плакала. Она уловила себя на мысли, что не удивилась бы, если бы к ней снова пришёл Джонатан. И в самом деле, это скоро произошло.

— Почему вы изводите себя? Перестаньте сопротивляться, и процесс пройдёт быстрее! — сказал он, выйдя из кромешной тьмы. Они оба стояли на шахматном полу, а вокруг них — чёрная пустота.

— Идите к чёрту! — крикнула Моника, — Идите к чёрту!

Она не собиралась выслушивать очередные его лекции. И оправдания его были ей не нужны — потому что не существует на Земле аргументов, которыми можно оправдать то, что сделал он.

— Увы и ах, но Лукаш строго-настрого запретил нам навещать вас, — Джонатан явно издевался, но ни голос, ни лицо его не выдавали ни капли иронии. Выражение лица его было настолько непроницаемым, а голос настолько ровным и холодным, что он казался каким-то нереальным. И всё-таки реальным он был, несмотря на то, что обращался к ней во сне. И Моника теперь осознавала это, — Он говорит, что вы должны сами себе помочь. Если вы пройдёте это испытание, даже у него более не останется к вам претензий.

Моника возмутилась ещё сильнее, услышав последнюю реплику. Какие претензии могли ей предъявить существа, которые украли её жизнь?

— Почему вы продолжаете являться в мои сны? — спросила она, пытаясь сохранить остатки самообладания.

— Это — единственный способ связаться с вами и хоть как-то попробовать помочь.

И несмотря на то, что молодая женщина начала чувствовать, как тьма вокруг неё сгущается и начинает на неё давить, она рассмеялась так громко, что какая-то часть её подсознания представила себе, какое же чудное зрелище открылось Кукловоду: местная сумасшедшая, спящая и смеющаяся во сне. В ответ на рассмешившую её фразу она наконец решилась выдать обвинение:

— Ну и зачем вам помогать мне — особенно после того, что вы со мной сделали? Вы… вы кусали меня, пили мою кровь без моего разрешения, и даже не предупредили о том, во что это может вылиться!

…А ещё, где-то в глубине души Моники жила маленькая глупая девочка, которая, несмотря ни на что, хотела верить, что Джонатан на самом деле — не злодей в её истории. Но она никогда не баловала эту девочку, и, когда это становилось необходимым, ставила в угол. Сейчас в этом было больше нужды, чем за всю её прежнюю жизнь.

— Насчёт «без разрешения» я бы поспорил, — всё тем же безэмоциональным тоном проговорил он. Впрочем, если бы он встал на колени и начал слёзно молить её о прощении, это бы ничего не изменило. Существуют вещи, которые нельзя прощать даже самым горячо любимым. И насильственное обращение в вампира, безусловно, к ним относится.

— Я была в полусонном состоянии! Я вообще думала, что сплю! А ещё… я думала, что вы собираетесь поцеловать меня…

— Надо сказать, это — весьма популярное заблуждение.

Он даже не пытался казаться банально заинтересованным разговором! Что уж говорить о каком-либо чувстве вины?! Он был бесстрастным, хладнокровным монстром. И она сама в скором времени должна была стать такой же!

— Вы! Вы уничтожили меня! — прошептала Моника. Кричать уже не было сил — даже во сне.

И тогда, впервые за всё их знакомство, его вечно непроницаемое выражение лица сменилось выражением глубокой нежности. Он резко притянул её к себе так, что их носы соприкоснулись. Долю секунды они просто стояли друг напротив друга, смотря друг другу в глаза.

— Я оказал вам великую услугу, — тоже шёпотом, но ещё более взволнованным тоном выдал Джонатан. Его глаза сияли.

Моника приложила титанические усилия для того, чтобы задрать нос и высокомерно ухмыльнуться.

— Мне — или себе? — почти промурчала она.

Он схватил её лицо в руки и заставил снова смотреть себе в глаза. Они были невероятно прекрасны — чёрные, как сама ночь, которой он принадлежал, и… полны слёз. Её бы тронуло это зрелище, если бы она не увидела в его глазах своё отражение. Отражение человека, у которого его человечность отняли. Да и потом, крокодилы тоже плачут — поедая добычу…

— Нам обоим, — выпалил Джонатан, — Мне прекрасно известно, что вы разделяете мои чувства. Даже не пытайтесь утверждать обратное.

— И не буду; потому что это правда. Но любовь к вам не помешает мне послать вас к чёрту снова. На сей раз — уже навсегда.

Сказав это, Моника сделала то, что следовало бы сделать с самого начала: приложила все усилия к тому, чтобы проснуться.

***

 

Следующие две ночи она твёрдо решила не спать — и на сей раз не уснула. Как хорошо, что в доме был кофе. С тем, что ей доводилось пить в Шварцберге он, конечно же, не шёл ни в какое сравнение, но свою основную задачу выполнил на ура.

— Между прочим, ты — не единственный человек в особняке, — не выдержал Кукловод на третий день, когда банка была уже наполовину пустой. С некоторых пор он начал говорить с ней таким тоном, как будто считал её сумасшедшей. То есть таким же тоном, как Райан, порой даже пытаясь подражать его голосу.

— Никто и не просил вас меня сюда тащить, — усталым голосом напомнила ему она, — Между прочим, я собиралась в гости к своим друзьям, а не в обитель законченного психопата.

Красная точка на камере погасла. Кукловод всегда выключал её, когда Моника заводила разговор о Дереке или Тиме. В какой-то момент, до её усталого разума дошло то, что это можно было использовать в процессе составления и реализации плана побега. Конечно, для неё самой побег ничего бы не поменял — она была обречена задолго до того, как попала в дом — но нужно же было хоть как-то помочь остальным. Совершить последний хороший поступок перед тем, как превратиться в чудовище. Она хотела, чтобы бывшие узники дома запомнили её такой: не совсем адекватной, но всегда готовой прийти на помощь другу, оказавшемуся в беде.

***

 

Благополучный момент для того, чтобы незаметно для Кукловода поделиться своей идеей, выдался тогда, когда одна девушка из её фракции — Натали — попросила её потереть ей спину в ванной. До того момента Моника всячески ломала голову над тем, как же это сделать, и, к счастью, возможность явилась сама. Наклоняясь к уху девушки, она очень сильно надеялась, что открытый кран помешает Кукловоду услышать её слова.

Однако привести план в действие в тот же вечер не удалось по двум серьёзным причинам: во-первых, незаметное распространение информации всё ещё было проблемой, а во-вторых, Моника понимала, что ещё одну ночь без сна она бы не выдержала. Судьба дала ей это понять, когда она свалилась в обморок при прохождении испытания в подвале.

Хорошо хоть Джонатан не знал о том, что она снова в отключке, и ей удалось мало-мальски отдохнуть.

***

 

Бывали вечера, когда подпольщики собирались в подвале, и вместо того, чтобы строить планы побега, мирно обсуждали то, что они сделали бы с Кукловодом, когда бы поймали его. Иногда к разговору подключался сам Кукловод и возводил в абсурд самые глупые из желаний, подробно объясняя, почему именно их невозможно было реализовать. Монике весь этот маразм очень не нравился: несмотря на сложившиеся обстоятельства, когда Кукловод шутил, он казался очень даже адекватным и вполне себе дружелюбным. В такие моменты она чувствовала себя виноватой за все те разы, когда убивала его в своих мечтах.

Дженни тоже изъявила негодование, когда услышала об этом. Вопреки здравому смыслу, она считала, что в чёртовом маньяке до сих пор жив её друг детства, Джон Фолл, на чей дневник дружно молились последователи. Ей было очень больно, когда о нём говорили такие гадости. Самое странное, что сам «Джон» находил её реакцию крайне забавной, в чём Моника была с ним абсолютно солидарна. Нотации Дженни обладали поразительным свойством отвлекать от мыслей о Шварцберге и успокаивать эффективнее, чем джимовы микстуры.

А может, это приближающаяся смерть делала её миролюбивой и спокойной?

Как бы то ни было, с реализацией задуманного ей плана нужно было поспешить. Все замешанные в нём люди были уже проинформированы и согласны выступить, даже если не до конца верили в его успех. Временами, Джек смотрел на Монику взглядом, полным надежды, и это укрепляло её веру в то, что действовать нужно было незамедлительно. Ведь от успеха её задумки зависело всё.

Кукловод назвал её Пером, символом свободы — на свою беду. Рано или поздно, она освободит из его дома всех пленников, а самого его передаст в руки Скотланд Ярда.

***

 

Свою гениальную идею подпольщики собрались претворить в жизнь под прикрытием очередного кельтского праздника, который Дженни устроила в доме. В такие дни обычно людям приходилось ещё чаще мотаться по всем комнатам, чтобы найти для неё всякий праздничный хлам — что нередко окупалось едой -, так что Кукловод не стал бы подозревать их в каком-либо заговоре, если они начали бы действовать во время всей этой вакханалии.

Саму Дженни никто посвящать в план, конечно же, не стал: она была отвратительнейшей лгуньей и могла легко выдать себя — и, к тому же, была вполне себе заинтересована в том, чтобы попросту доложить Кукловоду о планирующихся беспорядках.

С Джимом об этом тоже не поговорили — что, в принципе, логично, поскольку он был лидером Последователей, и его участие в заговоре противоположной фракции могло вызвать в особняке хаос, сравнимый с тем, что, судя по дневникам прежних пленников, случился в так-называемом «первом акте». Кроме того, с некоторых пор Моника подозревала, что Джим и есть Кукловод, а басни про Джона Фолла — всего лишь глупые мечтания тоскующей по лучшему другу Дженни. Узнав, каким образом Джек попал в дом, она поймала себя на мысли о том, что, в принципе, старший Файрвуд мог быть способен на любую гнусность, раз уж он пошёл на пособничество в похищении собственного брата. С того дня, как Дженни ей об этом поведала, она так и не смогла вернуть своего прежнего хорошего отношения к доктору.

«А с виду казался таким милым, вежливым и порядочным», с горечью подумала она в тот день. Впрочем — стоило ли удивляться? Ей уже довелось испытать на себе и милоту, и вежливость, и порядочность Джонатана…

Ах, Джонатан! Джонатан… Джонатан…

При мысли о нём всё её существо содрогалось — и виной тому был не страх, точнее, не только страх…

«Будь сильной», строгий тон тётушки Кэрол всё ещё звучал в её голове, «Будь гордой. Не прощай».

И Моника не простит — о нет, она не простит. Никогда, несмотря ни на что.

***

 

— Оно скатилось под шкаф. Достань его оттуда, девочка.

— А вы сами, что ли, не можете?!

— Извини, староват я уже стал для того, чтобы так наклоняться.

— В каком смысле — «староват»?!

Моника с удивлением взглянула на Билла. Сколько лет ему было — сорок восемь? Пятьдесят? Вряд ли он и в самом деле считал себя по-настоящему старым, просто хотел, как и все остальные в этом чёртовом доме, переложить всю работу на её плечи.

Не то, чтобы эта ситуация ей была незнакома… В далёком Шварцберге она занималась всё тем же самым, только её не терроризировал Кукловод. Если и существовал в том замке какой-нибудь кукловод, то действовал он явно поэлегантнее, чем бывший Джон Фолл (или же доктор Файрвуд). И тем не менее, Моника уже не смогла не признаться себе, что её собственная ситуация не так уж сильно отличалась от прежней — что там, что тут, из неё высасывали кровь; что там, что тут, её поджидала смертельная опасность, только в доме Кукловода она была как-то ощутимее и очевиднее. Что там, что тут, она была не более, чем пленницей. Только тут ей не пытались скормить басню про наследство. Сбежать из Шварцберга, а потом угодить в особняк семьи Фолл — достижение, заслуживающее всяческих похвал, оваций, аплодисментов…

Моника тяжело вздохнула и всё-таки встала на четвереньки, чтобы ей было удобнее достать крашенное яйцо из-под шкафа. Их специально приготовила Дженни — для празднования Отары. Зачем она решила раскидать их по всему дому, а затем повелеть другим пленникам отправиться на их поиски — загадка века. Можно было подумать, что её возлюбленный давал им мало заданий!

Пол в прихожей так давно не мыли, что, когда Моника поднялась с колен, то заметила, что колени её белых брюк посерели. «Вот чёрт!» — выругалась она, протягивая Биллу яйцо.

— Я заметил ещё одно на люстре, — проинформировал её бывший полицейский.

— А самому полезть за ним опять же не судьба, — возмутилась Моника, — Между прочим, я тут ночами не сплю.

Ещё до того, как с уст Билла сорвался вопрос, она знала, что создаёт себе удобное пространство для наглой лжи. Что ж, это произошло немного раньше, чем планировалось, но в её разуме чётко отпечатались слова «сейчас или никогда».

— А кто заставляет бодрствовать в тёмное время суток? Кукловод, помнится, никогда не отправляет нас на задания позже девяти часов вечера.

— Сны мои заставляют! Мне друзья снятся — те, которые остались вне дома! На одного из них напал Кукловод, когда я попыталась вытащить его из его лап! Теперь я здесь, а он… Я не знаю, где он и что с ним стало, Билл. И… мне кажется, я поступила неправильно, что сама напала на Кукловода вместо того, чтобы позвать кого-нибудь на помощь. А теперь из-за меня Дерек, может быть, мёртв…

Голос Моники несколько раз дрогнул, когда она произносила эти слова. Краем глаза она заметила, что камера опять выключилась. Она быстро схватила стул и молча встала на него. Билл снизу протянул ей отвёртку. Хорошо, что он догадался, что надо бы воспользоваться положением: более подходящего момента для выполнения первой части плана могло и не найтись.

Ей предстояло наконец-то снять давно манившую всех крышку от вентиляции и, ползя по трубе, как герой стереотипного экшна, добраться до логова Кукловода, стащить ключи, вернуться обратно и открыть дверь. План звучал как полный бред, но, по-крайней мере, он не включал в себя взрыва прихожей (а ведь именно это и проделал бы Джек, если бы Райан вовремя не отнял у него его игрушки).

— Ты всё ещё можешь передумать, — напомнил ей Билл, — Держу пари, Кукловод приберёг парочку ловушек на такой случай. Он же не идиот, чтобы даже не подумать об этом.

Билл — один из тех, кто всегда считал, что вентиляционные трубы — слишком очевидный способ побега из дома, чтобы Кукловод не подложил какую-нибудь свинью. В глубине души, Моника была с ним согласна, но попытаться всё же стоило. К тому же, она всё равно уже была обречена. Ей было нечего терять.

— Я не передумаю и вы прекрасно об этом знаете, — решительно заявила она, — Подтолкните меня.

Билл положил крышку в тот угол, где её точно не увидел бы Кукловод, а потом вернулся к ней.

— Я никогда не устану повторять: этот путь к выходу кажется слишком чертовски лёгким для того, чтобы мы, следуя ему, не попали в какую-нибудь хитровыебанную ловушку.

Молодая женщина тяжело вздохнула. Неужели он не понимал, что иного выбора у них не было, а времени было в обрез?!

— Так вы подтолкнёте меня или нет?

Так и не получив ответа, Моника одарила своего собеседника полным возмущения взглядом. В какой-то безумный момент ей захотелось повалить Билла на пол, наброситься на него, выпить до дна…

Ибо кровь — это жизнь…

Её привёл в чувства полный недоумения и несколько испуганный взгляд бывшего детектива. «О Боже мой, я превращаюсь в чудовище», — с горечью подумала Моника.

— Подтолкните меня, — процедила она. Времени осталось совсем немного. Неизвестно было, когда Кукловод вновь обратит свой взор на прихожую, а так же было неизвестно, доведётся ли ей придумать ещё хоть один план, ибо было ясно: конец её близок.

В конце-концов, Билл подтолкнул её, и она полностью скрылась в вентиляционной трубе.

— Смотри, не умри там, девочка, — прошептал он, а затем, видимо, ушёл из комнаты: снизу послышались его шаги.

Это был глупый план, но глупые планы ей и раньше удавались: стоило вспомнить хотя бы историю с гигантским нетопырём, в которую наверняка не влип бы ни один человек в здравом уме. Однако ей всё же удалось сбежать из Шварцберга, а значит, был шанс, что из Особняка семьи Фолл она также сможет скрыться. Но не оказалась ли она персонажем славянской сказки, который сбежал от волка и попал прямиком в пасть лисы?

Стараясь отогнать мрачные мысли и пытаясь не шуметь, Моника ползла по трубе. В кои-то веки она была рада, что трансильванское приключение и пребывание в плену у Кукловода так истощили её. Прежняя Моника — женщина весьма крепкого телосложения — ни за что не пролезла бы в эту щель. А сейчас она ползла, как змея, и ей даже удалось незаметно попасть на второй этаж, за что ей определённо следовало бы вручить медаль.

Иногда, ползя по трубе, Моника слышала отрывки из чужих разговоров. Таким образом она случайно узнала, что еду из кухни тащил именно Ланс (надо же, а с виду такой скромный и безобидный!), а к запасам Билла частенько припадала Алиса. По-крайней мере, это Монике показалось, что ей не впервой красть из его чемодана вишнёвый сок и шахматные фигуры.

Но очень скоро она попала в ещё более неловкую ситуацию. С великим трудом пробравшись в детскую, Моника немедленно пожалела об этом, потому что зрелище, открывшееся ей сквозь вентиляционную решётку, было воистину ужасающим.

Исами и Райан явно заперлись в комнате, потому что иначе они вряд ли решились бы на то, чем занимались сейчас. Их одежда огромным комом лежала на полу, а они сами расположились на верхнем ярусе кровати (что было вдвойне ужасно, потому что они могла в любой момент увидеть уставившуюся на них Монику). Исами скакала на Райане так, как будто он был своенравным конём Буцефалом, а она — впервые оседлавшим его Александром Македонским. При этом она издавала томные стоны, а её партнёр сжимал её бёдра и периодически шлёпал по ягодице.

Моника опешила от увиденного. Ей еле удалось сдержать громкий вздох, прикрыв рот рукой. В голове её кружилась одна мысль: убраться отсюда, убраться, пока не заметили. И она начала было потихоньку ползти назад, но…

— ЗРЯ СТАРАЕШЬСЯ, ПЕРО, МОЁ ЛОГОВО НЕ ПОДКЛЮЧЕНО К ЭТОЙ СИСТЕМЕ ВЕНТИЛЯЦИИ!

Голос Кукловода заставил всех троих вздрогнуть. Моника от всей души понадеялась, что никто из находящихся в комнате не посмотрит в её сторону, но надежда её не оправдалась: Форс очевидно знал, в каком направлении стоит смотреть. Если бы взглядом можно было убить, Моника никогда не выбралась бы из этой вентиляции.

— У тебя… есть… пятьдесят секунд, чтобы… чтобы спуститься с небес на землю, — дрожащим голосом продолжил Кукловод, — Если не успеешь — проклянешь тот день, когда появилась на свет. Обратный отсчёт начался, тик-так.

Моника уже проклинала тот день, когда появилась на свет, но с Кукловодом спорить не стала, и с удивительной скоростью поползла назад, как рак. Она начала дрожать, боясь, что не успеет спуститься вовремя. И почему ей не пришло в голову открутить крышку в ещё одной комнате, для запасного выхода?

Она уже не помнила, как ей удалось выбраться. Всё, что всплывало в её памяти в связи с этим испытанием — паника и всепоглощающий стыд. Она не могла думать ни о чём ином, кроме того, как посмотрит в глаза Райану или Исами, когда увидит их в следующий раз. Как набраться смелости и сказать вслух, что она вовсе не собиралась подсматривать?

Неловкость ощущалась так сильно, что даже спуск на первый этаж показался лёгким и лишённым препятствий.

«Но, с другой стороны, если бы они и в самом деле так дорожили интимностью, то даже не стали бы заниматься любовью в доме, сплошь обвешанном камерами».

На последних пяти секундах Моника проскользнула сквозь отверстие в стене прихожей и упала без сил. Растянувшись на полу, она почувствовала странное дежа-вю. Она как будто снова оказалась в Румынии, в покрытом толстым слоем снега парке, лежала на полу деревянного павильона и любовалась на своего невольного перевозчика.

Эх, как жаль, что тот план побега не обернулся провалом! Если бы Моника знала, что ей всё равно придётся умереть, она бы и не попыталась сбежать из Шварцберга. Она, скорее всего, просто спрыгнула бы с башни, как только бы поняла, что становится монстром.

Вдруг из динамика снова раздался голос Кукловода:

— Тебе должно быть стыдно вовсе не из-за того, что ты видела не далее, чем минуту назад, а из-за своей собственной глупости. Думаешь, твой план мог бы сработать, будь я слепым идиотом и не поставь я жучки в ванной? Нет, Перо, твой дружок Билл был прав: вентиляционная система, по которой ты только что прогулялась — не более, чем очередной капкан. Кстати, можешь благодарить судьбу за то, что я обошёлся с тобой так учтиво. Твоему предшественнику из первого акта не так повезло: я спустил на него ядовитую змею, и он так и остался в трубе, пока все остальные обитатели дома наслаждались благоуханием его разлагающегося трупа. Похороны я ему устроил уже после того, как акт завершился. В этот раз я буду милосерднее, но наказание получишь не только ты, как главный зачинщик, но и все остальные. Я решил, что у вас больше шансов прекратить это глупое деление на фракции и сплотиться наконец, если вы вместе будете отвечать за погрешности каждого.

Услышав это, Моника насторожилась. Интересно, что на этот раз придумал Кукловод? Неужто очередную серию испытаний из разряда тех, которые проходил Джим, когда его брат оказался закован в цепи в библиотеке?

— Ваша сегодняшняя выходка сильно расстроила меня, хоть и не удивила. Когда я привёл вас в этот дом, я каждому подробно разъяснил правила, по которым следует бороться за свою свободу, находясь здесь. Вы же попытались сжульничать и за это дорого заплатите. В конце этого месяца я не стану поставлять в дом продукты. Когда те, что есть у вас сейчас, закончатся, можете хоть друг друга убивать и есть, мне всё равно: наказание есть наказание. Можете не благодарить за то, что предупредил: вы же знаете, как я к вам всем привязался и балую вас, словно вы — мои дети.

«Теперь Дженни трижды подумает, прежде чем вешаться ему на шею — папаша из него, судя по всему, никудышный», подумала Моника, поднимаясь с пола. Обо всех остальных сказанных Кукловодом словах ей думать совершенно не хотелось. Потому что чем настойчивее они вылезали из памяти, тем сильнее хотелось разрыдаться.

Они все оказались в безвыходной ситуации — и вина за это целиком и полностью лежала на ней. Она даже не сомневалась в том, что все остальные смогут сложить дважды два, и догадаться, кто виноват. Сомнений не было и в том, кто оказался бы первым в списке убитых и съеденных.

«От чего бежала — на то и напоролась».

Было даже что-то забавное в том, как жизнь начала возвращать её в исходную позицию.

***

 

Вдоволь наплакавшись, Моника решила наконец-то покинуть свою комнату и выйти к людям. Она всё ещё боялась того, что они ей скажут, всё ещё ощущала себя повинной в их общей беде, но сделанного не воротишь — да и потом, нельзя сидеть вечно запертой в комнате, рано или поздно, Кукловоду бы надоело наблюдать за таким и он попросту вытравил бы её оттуда. С него такое станется.

В данный момент ей хотелось лишь двух вещей: убить Кукловода и умереть самой, желательно навсегда, без шансов восстать из могилы кровососущей бездушной тварью. Первое желание было невыполнимо, и Моника прекрасно осознавала это, а вот второе вполне можно было осуществить. Не без чужой помощи, конечно. И она уже знала, к кому обратиться.

Доктор Файрвуд обнаружился, как всегда, в гостиной — только на этот раз своим обычным занятиям он предпочёл игру на рояле. Медленная, трогательная мелодия распространилась по всему особняку, каким-то волшебным образом преобразив его, создав хорошую иллюзию уюта и покоя. Если память Моники не подводила её, это был первый ноктюрн Шопена.

По всей видимости, Джим играл, чтобы отвлечь себя от мыслей о том, что им всем уже довелось пережить, как и о том, что их ожидало в не таком уж и отдалённом будущем. Было невыносимо жаль прерывать его игру, но Моника прекрасно понимала: это, быть может, её последний шанс поговорить с ним наедине.

— Я извиняюсь.

Музыка прервалась, а дом снова погрузился в уныние. Доктор обернулся и усталым голосом спросил:

— Я могу чем-нибудь вам помочь?

Моника понятия не имела, с чего начать, чтобы её просьба звучала как можно менее абсурдно. Не говорить же доктору: «Простите, вы не могли бы меня убить, пронзить мне сердце кинжалом, а затем отрезать голову?»! Если Файрвуд-старший никогда раньше не сомневался в её умственном здравии, то после этого вопроса он точно пересмотрел бы своё отношение к ней.

— Понимаете, у меня такое дело… — начала было она, смутившись, — Мне немножко стыдно об этом говорить, но я нуждаюсь в вашей помощи в одном особо деликатном вопросе…

Услышав это, Джим закатил глаза, а затем глубоко вздохнул.

— Какая неделя? — непонятно зачем спросил он.

— Я ужасно больна, и я думаю, что я… — одновременно с ним проговорила Моника, а затем прервалась, так как его вопрос насторожил её: — Стоп. О чём это вы?

— Неважно, — резко отмахнулся Джим, — Опишите свою проблему, я вас внимательно выслушаю и попробую определить, чем смогу помочь.

Решившись наконец посмотреть на доктора, Моника по одному его виду поняла: настроение у того было, мягко говоря, не очень добродушным. Выражение его лица было непроницаемым, а взгляд — холодным и надменным, почти как у Лукаша. Джима редко когда можно было увидеть в подобном расположении духа, но именно в такие моменты её подозрения о том, что он — Кукловод, были особенно сильными.

Впрочем, это не имело значения. Будь он и в самом деле тем самым маньяком, похитившим всех, ему было бы даже легче выполнить её просьбу.

— Понимаете, когда в… когда Кукловод меня похитил и привёз сюда, я была смертельно больна. Я не знала об этом, пока не стала замечать первые симптомы. Но даже тогда в глубине души я надеялась, что они мне всего лишь мерещатся, что было бы неудивительно, учитывая то, сколько жертв этой болезни я видела раньше. Однако сегодня я заметила, что становлюсь склонна к агрессии, что готова напасть на любого человека безо всякой на то причины. И каждый раз эта склонность становится всё сильнее и сильнее. Я боюсь себя. Боюсь того, что я могу натворить, если ситуация совсем уж выйдет из-под контроля.

Доктор Файрвуд смотрел на неё с таким выражением, как будто ничего из сказанного его не удивило. Он не стал просить Монику выразиться конкретнее, а любезно ждал, пока она не закончит свой рассказ. Холод и надменность исчезли из его взгляда, уступив место вежливой заинтересованности.

— Но самое страшное, — продолжила молодая женщина, — То, что моя болезнь заразна. После того, как я умру, в особняке гарантированно появятся похожие случаи, и исход у них будет тот же самый. Потому я и пришла к вам, чтобы попросить об очень непростой вещи — для себя самой и во благо всех тех, кому не посчастливилось оказаться со мной рядом.

Она остановилась, чтобы изучить реакцию Джима на свои слова, но не смогла различить ни одной эмоции. Поняв, что она не собирается продолжать, тот подался вперёд и сложил руки на коленях.

— Скажите, есть ли у вашей болезни название? — вежливо поинтересовался он.

Моника замешкалась, пытаясь придумать более-менее правдоподобную ложь. Не говорить же «вампиризм», в самом-то деле!

— Я не знаю. Там, откуда я пришла, его никак не называли. Но люди умирали по одним и тем же причинам, по одному и тому же алгоритму. Я знаю, что меня уже не спасти, доктор Файрвуд. Жизнь моя скоро прервётся в любом случае. И, если оставить всё так, как есть, произойдёт это долго и мучительно. А потом, один за другим, заразятся все остальные. И поэтому я прошу вас, как достойного представителя своей профессии, рассудительного и хладнокровного: положите конец этому. Усыпите меня, а затем разорвите моё мёртвое тело на части… И сожгите, если вас не затруднит.

В гостиной повисла гробовая тишина. Глаза Джима расширились. Несколько раз он открывал рот, чтобы что-то сказать, а потом снова закрывал его.

«Кажется, я не должна была выразиться так прямо», печально подумала Моника.

— Если не затруднит?! — возмутился Джим, когда к нему вернулся дар речи, — Вы сейчас не шутите?

Моника опустила взгляд в пол и медленно покачала головой. Джим продолжил, спокойным, ровным тоном.

— А теперь я хочу, чтобы вы, в свою очередь, внимательно выслушали меня. Мне, как врачу, нередко приходилось делать очень неприятные вещи во благо другим, и я ни разу не жаловался и не отказывался. Но то, о чём вы меня просите, выше моих сил. Эвтаназия противозаконна, аморальна и попросту греховна. А насчёт вашей второй просьбы — я просто не вижу в ней смысла. Нет, если вы объясните мне, каким именно образом расчленение мёртвого тела может остановить распространение заразы, я, может быть, и подумаю над вашими словами. Если вы, конечно, не решили пошутить, на что я искренне надеюсь.

Моника знала, что дело рано или поздно дойдёт до вопроса морали, и поэтому заранее подготовила себе аргумент на этот случай:

— Но ведь тщеславие — тоже грех. Когда человек отказывает в помощи ближнему, боясь тем самым навредить своей душе, он тщеславен. Эгоистичен. Вы, как мне кажется, не слушали меня внимательно. Речь идёт не о моей жизни, а о жизнях всех людей, присутствующих в этом доме, а может и в этом городке. Боясь измарать руки и заклеймить себя убийцей, вы приговариваете их всех к смерти. Где бы находилось сейчас человечество, если бы чумные доктора мыслили как вы?

Эти слова вновь пробудили отвратительное настроение Файрвуда-старшего. Он резко встал со стула и подошёл к Монике настолько близко, что мог бы влепить ей пощёчину, если бы захотел.

— Может быть, вы не заметили, но я в этом проклятом доме тружусь, как заключённый на галерах, — процедил он, — Не проходит и дня, чтобы мне не приходилось спасать три-четыре жизни. Меня осыпают просьбами со всех сторон, и я эти просьбы исправно выполняю. Я делаю операции, ставлю уколы, лечу простуду, грипп, мигрень, выслушиваю жалобы на менструальные боли, прерываю беременности и играю роль лидера и дипломата во фракции людей, которые ненавидят друг друга и готовы друг другу глотки перегрызть. За всё время, проведённое в доме, мне только сейчас удалось выделить свободную минутку для того, чтобы расслабиться. И тут приходите вы и просите меня убить вас! И имеете наглость обвинять в эгоизме, когда я вам отказываю! Знаете что? Катитесь к чёрту! Я имею полное право хотя бы раз в своей жизни проявить эгоизм и позаботиться о своей собственной душе!

Моника почувствовала, как внутри неё начинает бушевать ураган. «Нашёл время бунтовать!», злобно подумала она. Она прекрасно понимала, что пожалеет о своих словах, но тем не менее не смогла сдержаться и выпалила:

— Если бы вы и в самом деле так заботились о своей душе, вашего брата бы в этом доме не было!

Это был удар ниже пояса; она могла видеть это по тому, как резко изменилось выражение лица доктора. Несколько секунд он смотрел на неё невидящим взглядом и медленно покачивал головой, будто бы отказываясь верить в услышанное. Его синие глаза наполнились слезами, но Моника не ощущала вины, а только глупый, бессмысленный, неуместный, но такой сладкий триумф. Пусть война её была безнадёжно проиграна, но ей удалось выиграть хотя бы одну битву.

В гостиной ощущалось напряжение даже после того, как Джим её покинул.

— А ты умеешь заводить друзей, не так ли? — издевательским тоном спросил Кукловод. Похоже, его тема их разговора не волновала. А зря.


	4. Деградация

Засохшие лепестки розовых роз падают с чёрного неба, и аккуратно ложатся на дно пустого гроба. В этом гробу похоронят чьи-то надежды, мечты и амбиции, и случится это очень скоро. Шахматный пол вокруг него потрескался, и сквозь эти трещины прорываются ростки крапивы.

«Чёрт, и тут они. Как же всё надоело, как же я устала, забери меня отсюда, госпожа»

***

 

— Не сдавайтесь! Я с вами. Я с вами…

***

 

Жизнь в доме Кукловода стала ещё больше, чем раньше, походить на ад. Маньяк не уточнил, откажется ли он от поставки еды только на следующий месяц или же навсегда, так что новость посеяла среди обитателей особняка самую настоящую панику. Имеющуюся еду чётко распределили по дням, а о том, что случится после того, как она закончится, никто думать не хотел.

Монике хватило ума не выходить из комнаты, пока остальные решали, как поступить с едой. Её всё ещё мучила совесть за то, что она так подставила своих братьев по несчастью. О, если бы она только могла что-нибудь сделать, чтобы искупить свою вину…

Каждый вечер кто-то из обитателей дома (очевидно Дженни, кто же ещё мог проявить такую доброту по отношению к тому, кто её не заслуживает?) оставлял в её комнате стакан молока и два куска хлеба. Видимо, хлеб и молоко решили пустить в расход первыми, потому что при долгом хранении они первыми и портятся.

Своей доли Моника не заслуживала, да и была не особо до неё охочей. Каждый день она съедала по куску хлеба, пока не обнаружила, что даже их становится слишком много. Вскоре она перестала есть вообще.

Джим долго пытался призвать её к разуму, говорил, что экономия продуктов — это хорошо, но не доводить же себя до такой степени истощения, уверял, что всё обойдётся, что ей вовсе необязательно идти на поводу у своего чувства вины.

Несчастный, уникальный доктор Файрвуд. Любой другой человек на его месте навсегда отказался бы ей помогать после того, что она сказала и сделала. Но только не он, нет. Он допоздна сидел у её кровати, наблюдая за тем, как она всё глубже и глубже погружается в апатию, и с помощью Дженни кормил её силком.

«Я же просила вас убить меня. Умоляла. А теперь всё пропало. Все обречены»

Может, имело смысл задержаться на этой земле, чтобы снова попытаться освободить их? В первую очередь, конечно же, его, Джима. Он определённо был достоин свободы в ещё большей мере, чем все остальные.

Моника заснула, сжимая его руку. По щеке её катилась слеза…

***

 

И снова пустота вокруг, и снова шахматный пол. Как и в прошлый раз, перед ней стоял Джонатан, прекрасный и невозмутимый, как мраморная статуя. Только глаза его горели.

Эта их встреча отличалась в двух аспектах: во-первых, на сей раз сверху падали огромные снежинки, холодные настолько, что их прикосновение причиняло боль. И во-вторых — Моника сама искала этой встречи, она сама позвала его в свой сон.

Моника очень долго отгоняла от себя эту идею, но сейчас она понимала: это единственный шанс выбраться. Да ещё и самый надёжный, к тому же. Она попросит Джонатана ослушаться мажордома и прибыть в Вичбридж вместе с Данте. Сам он, конечно же, даже не сможет войти в дом без приглашения, зато стражгулия с лёгкостью проникнет внутрь. Через парадную дверь, выломав её к чертям вместе со всеми чудесами техники, что Кукловод к ней приставил. Если Данте и был в чём-то воистину неподражаем, так это в разрушении и хаосе.

И таким образом все будут спасены и возможно, им даже удастся поймать Кукловода, если повезёт. (Теперь она была почему-то уверена в том, что это не Джим)

— Я же предупреждал вас о том, что не стоит предпринимать ничего безрассудного, — внезапно проговорил Джонатан. Впервые за все их встречи, реплика его отразилась эхом, отчего стало жутко.

Снежинки обрели просто какие-то сверхъестественные размеры и образовали такую густую стену, что за ними еле было видно Джонатана.

— Но я чувствую, что вы меня не послушались, — продолжил он, — И судя по вине, которая гложет вас, словно падальщик, последствия уже легли на вас тяжким грузом.

Моника по-прежнему молчала. Она не знала, отчего оскорбиться сильнее: оттого, что он журил её, как нашкодившего ребёнка, или же оттого, что он стал говорить о ней, как о падали, несмотря на то, что совсем недавно клялся в любви. Однако времени для глупой гордости не было. Нужно было срочно рассказать ему, в чём дело, и попросить помощи. Не ради себя, а ради тех людей, что остались в доме.

Её же он после того, как всё это закончится, заберёт с собой в Шварцберг, конечно. Там её ждала новая, прекрасная жизнь, уже в качестве вампира и Хозяина замка, и вроде бояться было нечего, но интуиция подсказывала, что не всё так просто, что от неё что-то скрывали. Не может быть, чтобы кому-то достался такой набор благ за просто так, да ещё и без какого-нибудь ужасного побочного эффекта и кучи проблем, прилагающихся по-умолчанию.

Но Моника была готова пойти на это — сделать очередной шаг в неизвестность, чтобы помочь тем, кто был добр к ней даже в те периоды, когда она заслужила это меньше всего.

— Вы молчите, значит я прав.

Сказав это, Джонатан тяжко вздохнул.

— Что ж, мне очень жаль, но придётся прибегнуть к тому, к чему я вовсе не собирался прибегать. Как ваш создатель, я приказываю вам остаться в стороне и ждать часа обращения, а после того, как он настанет, вернуться в Румынию. Когда прибудете в столицу, поищите Государственный еврейский театр. Я буду ждать вас там каждый вечер, начиная с завтрашнего.

Это определённо имело смысл. Да и перспектива остаться в стороне и просто ждать своей смерти звучала более заманчиво, чем когда-либо прежде. В конце-концов, вдруг он и в самом деле желал ей добра? А если так, то глупо было противиться. Он смог бы помочь ей не стать чудовищем после обращения, а вести нормальный образ жизни. Все остальные обитатели замка ведь вели себя хоть и не очень дружелюбно, но вполне адекватно, да и кровь пили исключительно из бокалов (а ведь раньше она думала, что это какое-то странное вино). Она не стала бы никого убивать, зато стала бы жить вечно и никогда бы не постарела. Зато замок стал бы принадлежать ей.

«А сама я — ему»

Осознание этого факта пробудило её, как стакан холодной воды в лицо. Внушение спало — во-первых, это произошло потому, что она ещё не стала полноценным вампиром, а значит у создателя не было над ней стопроцентной власти, и во-вторых, играло свою роль и огромное расстояние между ними. А вот после того, как она обратиться и вернётся в замок, он сможет сделать из неё послушную марионетку, что фактически сделает хозяином замка его самого. А когда до Лукаша это дойдёт (а это займёт не так уж и много времени), она будет обречена на смерть окончательную.

«Стоило ли вообще убегать из Шварцберга, раз мне всё равно суждено было вернуться в самое начало?»

В итоге Моника решила, что да, стоило, а судьбу свою она творила сама.

— Вы всё ещё молчите, — констатировал Джонатан.

— Не может быть, — съязвила она, — А я думала, что я уже час как читаю лекцию о мире во всём мире.

— Мир во всём мире — прекрасная, но, увы, невыполнимая цель. Но я думал, что раз уж вы решились сами пустить меня в свой разум, то у вас есть ко мне какое-нибудь дело. Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

Моника замешкалась. Там, в особняке семьи Фолл, её ожидала толпа людей, отчаянно нуждающихся в помощи снаружи. Они попадали в ловушки по её вине, голодали по её вине, истекали кровью по её вине. Вот ради них и стоило отбросить все принципы, растоптать свою гордость в прах и рискнуть собой.

«Пусть Лукаш убивает меня. Мне всё равно»

Но — с другой стороны — всё это время Джонатан уверял, что любит её, что она — единственный человек, по-настоящему достойный стать наследником замка, что она — особенная, невероятная, настолько отличающаяся от всех остальных, что для неё одной ему удалось открыть криптекс с текстом завещания. Он был так убедителен, что она поверила. Так доброжелателен, что она ему доверилась. И так очарователен, что она влюбилась.

Теперь же, когда возникли сомнения насчёт того, что это всё не было ловушкой с мёдом, установленной с целью получения абсолютной власти, она начала подумывать о том, что испробовала не все тупые планы самостоятельного освобождения из дома Кукловода.

Может, стоило попробовать ещё один? Ну или, как вариант, раздобыть все десять ключей от входной двери? Да, последнее означало бы подчиниться Кукловоду, но это бы не так больно ударило по её самоуважению, ведь Кукловод, по-крайней мере, всегда был с ней честен.

«Я нужна людям, своим братьям по несчастью»

«Я помогу им завтра же, начну проходить любые испытания, буду бороться за их свободу до тех пор, пока не упаду замертво. Но на это не пойду. Они все когда-нибудь умрут, а мне с этим жить вечно, если не повезёт»

— Мой разум ослаб, потому что я устала, — холодным тоном ответила Моника, — Я вызвала этот сон не по своей воле. А от вас мне ничего не нужно. Кажется, в прошлую нашу встречу я послала вас к чёрту? Ну вот я и не отказываюсь от своих слов.

Она твёрдо решила попытаться освободить всех ещё раз, и ещё раз, и ещё, если бы это понадобилось. Только вот решение своё она так и не смогла привести в действие. Потому что на следующий день Моника не проснулась.

***

 

Новая страница (дневник Кукловода)

Она должна была стать символом свободы в этом Доме, путеводной звездой заблудших во тьме собственных пороков пленников, их последней надеждой, тем, кто навеки объединит две враждующих фракции в одно целое. А она взяла и… умерла первой. Какая неслыханная наглость! Понятия не имею, как продвинуть акт дальше без Пера. Может быть, использовать прошлое? Тэн отлично справилась в первом акте, но сейчас я, почему-то, в ней не уверен. Я вообще больше ни в чём не уверен.

После смерти Перо выглядит намного лучше, чем при жизни. Кажется, она даже в весе набрала, а её волосы стали почти такими же красивыми, как у Эмили. Я похоронил её рядом с ней, в парке. Правда, для начала мне пришлось хорошенько отпинать труп ногами и даже бить его шокером, чтобы окончательно убедиться, что она мертва и не пытается меня обмануть. В первом акте таких гениев нашлось аж двое. Их я хоронить не стал — сжёг дотла, а кости выбросил в реку. Однажды они всплывут и полиция начнёт шастать по всем подозрительным местам. Но я твёрдо верю в то, что день этот настанет нескоро. Я успею ещё наиграться с остальными марионетками.

Жаль, что эта сломалась так рано... Но, по-крайней мере, отныне бить посуду и вазы в этом доме будет некому. Если внимательно приглядеться, во всём можно найти свои плюсы...


End file.
